rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Calamity Downs
Overview This park is full of badly designed rides which, in the case of the Dinghy Slide, are prone to crashing. Fix this quickly and turn people back in! Pre-built Rides (List of pre-built rides and their intensity, excitement, and nausea ratings here) Scenario Guide Well, the first thing to do every time you open up a new game, is to press PAUSE. In this case, IT IS what you have to do first. Close the Dinghy Slide immediately, as the track is crash-ready. Watch the track, and especially the curves after falls and the hill tops. You will have to revert these track portions to O-Shape track elements. However, the actual downhills and steep inclines can be opened if you so desire. Once you are sure the ride won't crash, reopen the ride. The Corkscrew Coaster will, itself, not crash. Yet an eventual security can be taken without even closing the ride just by lowering the lift hill speed, from 6mph back to 4. Remember to check the mechanic's inspection time and lower it to 10min. For the Car Ride, it's just not worth keeping it. You may as well demolish it, erase the scenery for a small gain, then build a random car ride instead. And finally, the Roto-Drop: Simply delete half the tower, and you'll be back to acceptable intensity ratings. From that point on, just add some stores, some toilets and First aid rooms, and dress your paths up with some benches, bins and lights. Place some Queue TVs in the queues, and you may now be good to go. However, you might want to place a couple of Cobra/Shuttle Loop Coasters in to suck your guests wallets dry and also offer them something to queue for (and so have less quests on your main paths). Another important thing is to expand your path network so guests don't start thinking "It's too crowded here." Available Rides Transport *Trams Gentle *Crooked House *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Merry-Go-Round *Vintage Cars *Dodgems Roller Coasters *Virginia Reel *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse *Mini Roller Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster Thrill Rides *Twist *Roto-Drop Water Rides *Dinghy Slide *River Rapids Shops and Stalls *Cotton Candy Stall *Donut Shop *Fruity Ices Stall *Sea Food Stall *Coffee Shop *Iced Tea Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *First Aid Room *Cash Machine *Toilets Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Classical/Roman Themeing *Creepy Themeing *Jungle Themeing *Jurassic Themeing *Spooky Themeing *Urban Themeing *Water Feature Themeing Researchable Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport Rides *Monorail Gentle Rides *Monster Trucks *Circus *Space Rings *Cheshire Cats *Car Ride *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Motorbike Races *Wooden Wild Mine Ride *LIM Launched Roller Coaster *Stand-up Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster *Twister Roller Coaster *Reverser Roller Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster *Compact Inverted Coaster *Stand-up Twister Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Hypercoaster Thrill Rides *Launched Freefall *Pirate Ship *Go Karts *Top Spin Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Water Coaster *Log Flume *Swans *Rowing Boats Shops and Stalls *Information Kiosk *Chip Shop *Burger Bar *Toilets *Hot Dog Stall *Drinks Stall *Sub Sandwich Stall *Pretzel Stall Researchable Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Giant Garden Themeing *Sports Themeing *Wonderland Themeing *Wild West Themeing *Pirates Themeing *Giant Candy Themeing Other Notes *This scenario comes from VJ's scenario pack, which adds 50 scenarios into the game. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete